Memories
by kinatsurune
Summary: [on hiatus] A grueling battle with Cinderblock leaves BeastBoy badly hurt, memories as a Titan gone. Now,he thinks he's still in the life he had before becoming a hero. Will the others be able to handle this strange Garfield Logan they never had a chance to see before?
1. Who's Beast Boy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans; they belong to DC comics, Cartoon Network, whatever. Just not to me…_sniff_

Okay, since this format doesn't allow page breaks (which is reaaaaallly annoying), the substitute for that shall be:

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

Haha, and yes, if you noticed, that is the beginning to the Teen Titans theme song. It's stuck in my head right now, so therefore it shall be stuck as the page break.

Also, this takes place after all the events of Raven's father coming back and all that Prophecy stuff...so there might be tiny spoilers that I'm not aware of. And I suppose that also means Slade is still alive, but he's not really gonna play much part in here.

Summary: When a grueling battle with Cinderblock leaves Beast Boy gravely injured, the Titans are distressed to find that all his memories of being with them are gone. Now, Beast Boy thinks he is still living the life he had before becoming a hero. Will the other four Titans be able to handle this strange Garfield Logan that they never had a chance to see before?

**Prologue**

"Beast Boy, hang on!" Cyborg shouted, cradling his friend's body carefully in his huge arms. "Come on man, keep awake! Don't close your eyes, Beast Boy!"

"Come on, Cyborg, we have to get him back to the tower!" Robin shouted. "Raven, fly him there as fast as you can and hook him up in the medical room, we'll catch up with you!"

The goth girl nodded, and quickly enveloped Beast Boy and herself in shadows. Robin never saw the giant raven fly so fast.

"Friend Beast Boy will be okay, yes?" Starfire asked softly, her green eyes large with distress.

"I hope so, Star…Cinderblock sure did a number on him. Dammit!" Robin slammed his fist into a rock, ignoring the pain. "Why did Beast Boy have to go and do something so _stupid_? He was supposed to have _waited _for us!"

"Hey, man, we all make mistakes…it just happens that this one cost Beast Boy a lot more than he bargained for."

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

"Azarath Metrion Sinthos…Acarath Metrion Sinthos…" Raven chanted quietly, hovering in her usual meditation position. But this time, she was doing something far more urgent; using her telepathic powers, the purple haired teen was attempting to heal as much of the green changeling as possible.

"Raven! How is he?" The other teens had finally arrived.

Raven frowned. She needed to concentrate if she was to heal their friend, and the irritating noises the others were bound to make wouldn't help any. Her expression immediately softened; the others were only worried as much as she for the injured Beast Boy. He had taken serious injuries when Cinderblock had decided to go berserk and repeatedly slam the small teen against the ground. That was probably why Beast Boy couldn't change to defend himself.

Raven sighed. She hated being the bearer of bad news, especially since that hit too close to home. "He'll be mostly okay. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to heal most of his physical injuries; at least the really serious ones."

"_Mostly_ okay?" Robin repeated worriedly.

Raven ignored him for the moment. "Broken ribs, punctured lung, broken arms, fractured leg, to name a few. But I can repair them."

"But what did you mean by _mostly_ okay?" Cyborg persisted on Robin's behalf.

The empath was silent for a moment.

"Raven?"

"He…has a major head injury that I can't fix. We have to wait for it to heal by itself, and I don't know if…if it will."

Everyone gasped and Starfire promptly started crying.

"He…he won't survive?"

"I only said there was a small chance!" Raven snapped, the stress of what had happened getting to her. The door got blasted off its hinges, enveloped in dark energy. Quickly, Raven calmed herself. This was NOT the time to lose herself, not when Beast Boy needed her. "You guys, if we want Beast Boy to heal as best he can, I'm going to need as much space to concentrate."

Everyone took the hint and nodded in unison. With last glances at their injured friend, they filed out of the room.

Raven resumed her position and began chanting once again. "Azarath metrion sinthos…"

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

"Worthless, good for nothing SCUM!"

Young Garfield Logan cowered against the wall, curling up into the smallest ball he could manage. "Please, Mr. J, I-I'm sorry I m-m-messed up! I won't do it again!"

"But you still messed up, didn't you?" Came a second voice, leering over the small green boy. "You cost us a whole bag of money, twerp, AND you almost got us all killed! If I knew any better, I'd say you were TRYING to get us caught!"

"N-no, I wasn't! I promise, I wasn't!" Garfield shrieked desperately as two shadows loomed over him. "No!"

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

"NOOO!" Beast Boy shot up out of bed, eyes wide and bloodshot. Startled, Raven was jerked out of her trance to look at Beast Boy who was now wildly looking around the room to get his bearings.

"Beast Boy! You're awake!" Raven frowned as the other teen didn't respond, only continued looking around the med room. "Hey guys," Raven said into her communicator, "He's awake. But-"

There was a rumbling sound and three panting teens were nearly in her face. Raven blinked. "Okaaaay..."

"Friend Beast Boy! You have recovered! It is a joyous moment indeed!" Starfire exclaimed joyfully, flinging her arms about the green teen's narrow shoulders. "I-" She was immediately cut off as Beast Boy suddenly gave a small cry and pushed Starfire's arms off of him. The motion jarred his weak body, sending him crashing to the floor, moaning.

"Beast Boy?" Robin cried in alarm. He turned to Raven. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." The four teens quickly gathered to the other side of the bed where the fifth Titan was curled into a ball, clutching his head.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Robin asked softly. Wide green eyes looked up fearfully, lips trembling.

"Who's…B-Beast Boy?"

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

Oh, and I forgot to mention that a triple 'page break' like above just means the end of the chapter. Anyway, hope you like, and sorry for the cliffhanger, but you know why I did that…REVIEWS! So send 'em in!

(please?)


	2. Chase

Disclaimer: _waves arms around wildly_ I don't own anything! Well except the plot and stuff…

Alrighty then…now that that's done with…

**Review Replies:**

Okay, normally I don't really bother with responding to reviews unless they're actual questions, but courtesy of Midnyte Wolf, I couldn't resist, so I might as well respond to everyone:

Beastboy44: Yay, you are my very first reviewer! For that, you are very special. Verrrry special indeed. And yes, the song is very catchy. Unfortunately, it pops up at the most inappropriate times for me; I end up singing it and not paying attention during summer school…bleh.

Nerb: Thanks very much! I never really considered my writing skills to be that great, especially since English is not my strongest subject. But thanks for boosting my self esteem! Haha, and I know what you mean about those lotr fics…they can be so solemn sometimes ;;

Midnyte Wolf: Wow. And I mean, WOW. After reading your review, I was, like, beaming brighter than the sun. My sister even asked me why I had stupid grin on my face while just staring at the computer. Thank you very much for considering my humble fic the perfect satisfaction for your fetish. And no, I definitely don't think you're a terrible fan at all! I actually have similar likes, but I couldn't really find any fics that matched them; so I decided to write my own. I also like having my favorite characters worried over; and Beast Boy was the perfect one anyway since in the real show, no one really seems to care much about him (except Cyborg) I'm glad you share my fetishes (is that even a word? Fetishessss….sounds weird) and I was pleasantly surprised at how…enthusiastic you were in expressing how much you liked this. Makes me feel gooooood I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one!

Janicius: Uh oh, I better watch out for you then…_winks_

Darkbeast: Thanks very much. In answer to your question, as of now, I'm planning on no romance. But you should read my little warning coming up…

Suzunomiko: Hmm, does your name mean anything? Haha, just curious…and thanks a lot for the compliment! It has always been a constant fear of mine that I make characters OOC, so good to know you think they aren't!

WARNING THAT I FORGOT TO MENTION: This might be a teensy bit slashy. Not blatantly, I mean if you don't like reading slash, it can also easily be taken as really really close friends…but as most of the stories I've written have always been slash, it might tend to show up once in a while, even though this isn't meant to be a romance fic and I'm trying NOT to make it anything, whether its het or slash. (even though I think cyborg/bb and robin/bb are the absolutely cutest couples known to cartoon fandom)

Now that that's done with, please enjoy this next chapter (and sorry if it seems short; tell me if it is) and LEAVE ME REVIEWS! And I also wouldn't mind constructive criticism…

And FINALLY….

**Chapter One**

The shocked silence that followed was quickly broken by Starfire's crying, Cyborg's panicked exclamation of, "Yo, BB, quit joking around, man!" and another door down the hall bursting out of its hinges, wrapped in dark energy.

Only Robin managed to stay calm.

"Beast Boy…" He whispered.

"Who's Beast Boy?" The little changeling asked again, becoming frightened as it became clear he had done something wrong.

Robin swallowed hard, looking to Raven for an explanation.

"Amnesia." Raven said emotionlessly, struggling to prevent another uncontrolled burst of her powers. "It seems like his memory of being a Titan is gone, as Beast Boy is the name he took as a hero."

Robin nodded, and turned back to the green boy who was now trembling even more. "Beast…um, err…" Robin started, realizing he didn't even know Beast Boy's real name. He immediately felt guilty; what kind of friend was he, to not know his own teammate's real name?

Kneeling down so he was eye level with the other teen, Robin asked kindly, "What's your name?" He felt a little stupid, and more than just slightly ashamed at the question.

"G-Garfield."

Had the situation been any other, Cyborg would have burst out laughing and immediately proceeded to tease his green friend of sharing the same name as an orange cat. Luckily, he refrained himself.

"Garfield…okay, Garfield. Um…" Robin ran a distraught hand through his wild hair and looked to the others for help, not really knowing what to do next. Unfortunately, the all looked as clueless as he felt, all staring hopefully for Robin's next move. 'Gee, thanks a lot for your help guys.' Robin inwardly grouched. He sighed, squashing the thought. His friends were just as confused as he was, and as their leader, it was his time to be strong and just look like he knew what he was doing. Which he didn't.

"Beast-- I mean, Garfield. What's the last thing you remember?" Robin asked gently.

Beast Boy jerked slightly, a panicked expression overcoming his previously scared one. "Wh-where…where am I?" He asked tentatively.

"You're in the Teen Titans Tower." Robin responded immediately. He realized, however, that Beast Boy might not even know what that was.

Apparently, he did, as the masked teen recognized a flash of recognition in the wide green eyes. "So you…are you the Teen Titans?"

Everyone, even Raven, looked mildly disturbed at the question that only further emphasized their friend did not know who they were. Or who he was, for that matter. Starfire suppressed another sob.

"Y-yes. Yes, we're the Teen Titans." Robin said shakily.

Robin nearly jumped back as Beast Boy nearly went berserk. He jerked so violently that he knocked the stretcher he had previously lain on, startling all four teens with his sudden actions.

"Beast Boy!"

With the bed knocked to the ground, the green changeling had more room to move about, which he did; morphing into a cheetah, he easily jumped over Robin's crouched form and broke through the other startled teens. He ran through the doorway and out into the hallways.

"Titans! Go!"

The four sped off after their friend, confusion clouding their minds.

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

The Titans Tower lives up to its name; it is a towering building comprised of ten floors. The med room is on the eighth floor, so the only way to get down and out the front door is by elevator or the stairs. Luckily for the Titans, the door to the stairs, being so rarely used, is rather obscured and hard to find. And the elevator requires a fingerscan, which Beast Boy didn't know about at the moment. As a result, he was stuck running about on the eighth floor.

"Beast-- I mean, Garfield!" Cyborg called, blocking one end of the hallway. "We don't mean to hurt you, okay?"

The green cheetah bared its teeth, then quickly turned to run the other way.

"Friend Beast Boy! Please do not fear us, we are your friends!" Starfire cried tearfully, blocking the other end of the hallway.

"Garfield!" Robin called, coming up behind Cyborg.

Beast Boy snarled again. He quickly morphed into a tiny hummingbird and zipped towards Starfire, seeing as only she blocked the exit as opposed to both Cyborg and Robin. Having such a small form lessened the chance of her catching him.

"Friend Beast Boy, please stop!" Starfire pleaded again, readying herself to catch the tiny bird.

Suddenly, a black sphere appeared out of nowhere to encase the small green bird. Beast Boy found himself unable to move. He morphed into a heavy gorilla, hoping it would somehow break the strange barrier encasing his body. When that didn't work, he continued to morph into different animals, shrieking as hetried to escape the dark energy sphere.

Finally, he gave up, and returned to his human form. The other four Titans quickly gathered around Raven's ball of energy, sadly looking in to the frightened boy inside.

"Please, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry, I promise I won't run away again, please, just don't hurt me!" Beast Boy babbled frantically, tears running unchecked down his cheeks.

Startled at Beast Boy's behavior, Raven withdrew her powers, dropping the green teen to the floor. However, true to his word, Beast Boy only cowered on the floor and made no other attempt to get away.

"Beast Boy…what's happened to you?" Robin whispered.

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

"How is he?" Robin asked gravely.

Cyborg shrugged. "Well, he's calmed down a bit; won't run away at the sight of us." He smirked mirthlessly. "Raven and Starfire are trying to get him to eat something. It has been several days that he's gone without eating. You would think he would have complained about that by now."

Robin frowned. "If what Raven says is true, then this is the Beast Boy--or rather, Garfield before he became one of us. This is how he was in his previous life."

"How do you think he got that way?" Cyborg asked sadly, glancing back at his best friend's room.

"I don't know…I have a few suspicions, but I think it'd be best to hear it from him." Robin replied.

"You think he'll tell us? He seems to be scared for some reason that he's with the Titans…you'd think he'd be kissing our feet right now, I mean, what kid didn't admire the Teen Titans?" Cyborg wondered.

Robin chuckled slightly at the unquestioned admiration Cyborg seemed to think they had. "Well, we'll see."

"Hey, Robin…" Cyborg mused. "I just realized…Beast Boy never mentioned anything about himself. Where he came from, what he did before he came to us, how he came to have his powers. We didn't even know his name was Garfield before this! He didn't even tell me! Don't you find that strange?"

The black haired teen nodded, thinking the same thing. "Well, whether he wants us to or not, we're going to find out now if we're going to help him get his memory back."

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

A/N: OMG Beast Boy is soooooo adorable! I was all squiggly and mushy and smiley as I wrote this chapter…he's so insecure and funny and tiny…haha Cyborg could just squish him with one foot (not that that's a pleasant image)

So, I decided to have mercy; no big cliffy this time. So reward me with reviews and constructive criticism! And if you don't mind, please don't just leave me with an 'update soon!' (I'm not saying anyone's done that yet, but I've seen other ppl's reviews and they're not very filling) Let me know what you think, tell me what seems off or wrong, what should I fix, whether there are too many typos, I don't care! (Just no flames…they'll get nasty responses, I assure you) I like loong reviews, they're fun to read (even flames can be amusing sometimes, although I'm not encouraging them), and further serve to feed my nearly nonexistent self esteem Besides, I'd prefer one looong review with lots and lots of feedback, over a whole bunch of simple 'update please'


	3. Opening up

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in quite some time...rreallly really sorry about that. I kind of had to stop practically anything not related to SATs, APs, and all that crap...god, it totally sucked. My mom even made sure I studied by taking my compy away...grr. But now I have time (and access to my computer) once again, so I shall update more!

Review responses:

Silver-Night2: Okay, first of all, I DO know what cliffhangers are. Having been an author/reader at this site for quite some time, I think my knowledge of fan fiction terms is pretty good. Second of all, I'm sorry you consider my method of writing chapters 'lazy' but that's just the way I like to write. For your information, I had already written several chapters ahead; please don't immediately assume I don't post everything all at once just because I'm lazy. I post chapter by chapter so I can get feedback and fix up the upcoming chapters that I've already written. Thirdly, I've never heard of any rule of what prologues are supposed to or aren't supposed to have, but if I find your advice to be true, thank you for offering it. And finally, you may consider your review a constructive criticism which I appreciate. However, please refrain from insulting me or my writing, as that'll make me take it as a flame which I do NOT appreciate (read my profile). I don't believe that any chapter/story/writing can be considered horrible, just something that needs to be worked on. And its rather insulting that you would immediately assume that I am not 'working on it' right now; why should I post some mediocre piece of work that I don't feel isn't my best effort? Maybe if you were marginally more polite in your reviews, I'd take your advice more to heart.

FREAKSHOW1: Thanks for your advice, although I don't think I really understand...how should I 'tighten' my prose?

Digicowboy: Oh, I guess you have a point there. Well, I'm just assuming that since Beast Boy is the youngest, he was the last to join...so I'm making it so that he knew the Teen Titans before he became one. Actually, I think I saw an episode that showed their first meeting...and you're right, I think they did start the Titans at the same time. So I guess that just makes my fic even more AU.

toxic-dreamer: oohhh, thanks so much! feels really flattered Yeah, I always thought BB was pretty underappreciated in the series, so he's getting extra extra attention in my fics!

M-python-girl: too fast? o.O I didn't realize...I'll try to slow the pacing down, thanks for letting me know.

To everyone else: thanks for your encouragement and feedback! I really appreciate each and every review I get (unless they're flames of course). Again, I'm really sorry for my long absence of updates.

**Chapter 2**

"Is…Is that for me?" Beast Boy asked timidly, looking at the bowl of vegetable soup and tofu sandwiches Starfire smilingly held out for him.

"Of course, friend Beast Boy!" The Tamaranian beamed.

"Starfire…call him Garfield." Raven whispered to the other girl.

"But he is called Beast Boy! I do not understand why he requires a second name!"

"Garfield is his real name, Starfire. He doesn't remember being Beast Boy, so don't confuse him." Raven explained.

"V-very well." Starfire gave in, eyes beginning to tear up again. "Friend Garfield, why do you not eat?" She asked, wondering why Beast Boy didn't take the tray of food.

"Is it…all for me?" Beast Boy asked again, staring wide eyed at the steaming food.

"Yes. You need to get your strength back, and you haven't eaten in at least three days." Raven said, becoming slightly annoyed. Why wouldn't Beast Boy just eat and quit asking pointless questions?

"Three days?" Beast Boy asked, confused. Raven nodded, ready to brace herself for when Beast Boy would throw himself at the food. It would not be pleasant to have tofu splattered all over her.

What he said, though, shocked her to no end. "But I'm not supposed to eat until tomorrow then!" He said, clearly bewildered.

"Wh-what!"

Beast Boy winced, afraid he'd done something wrong…again. "S-sorry!" He quickly offered.

"What's the matter?" Robin came in. Raven turned to him, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Beast Boy says he's only supposed to eat in four days!"

"What! Why?" Cyborg demanded, staring incredulously at his best friend.

Robin quickly made his way to the green changeling and knelt by the bed. "Garfield. I think its time you told us about you. We need to know everything."

Beast Boy shrunk back, confused and afraid. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You lost your memory, Garfield." Raven cut in. "Whether you believe it or not, we're your friends; we have been for several years. You're a member of the Teen Titans; we fight crime and keep our city safe."

"But a few days ago, we were fighting this huge guy named Cinderblock." Cyborg continued. "He really did a number on you, and you were out for three days. You had some head injuries, and now you don't remember us."

Beast Boy shook his head, his eyes closed tight. "No…no, I don't believe you. You're just…just trying to torture me, telling me lies and and…saying you're my friends when you really want to lock me up!"

"Garfield, why do you think we kept calling you Beast Boy? That's your Titan name!" Robin said forcefully. "And why would we want to torture or lock you up?"

"Because you're punishing me for what I did!"

At this, everyone exchanged looks of confusion. "What…did you do?" Starfire asked hesitantly.

"I…I…"

"Garfield, calm down." Robin ordered, placing comforting hands on the panicked teen's shoulders. "Calm down, okay? And just think about it; what if we were telling the truth? That we really are your friends, that you really are a Titan, that your name right now is Beast Boy. Besides, no matter what you did, we'd never want to torture you. Our job is to protect, not punish. The punishment dealt to wrongdoers is left to the city; we just bring them down. So if whatever you did really was that bad, you wouldn't be here. That means what we've been saying is the truth, and that we're your friends. As your friends, you can trust us."

Beast Boy looked as if he were about to cry, but his guarded expression was gone, and his body had lost some of its tension. Looking around, he saw the worried expressions focused on him and finally gave in.

"O-okay…I g-guess I believe you…" He winced as Starfire's loud cry of happiness hit his sensitive ears.

"Okay, that's good." There was evident relief in Robin's voice. "Now, Garfield, first things first; do you want us to call you Garfield, or Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment. Garfield meant he was living in the past; Beast Boy meant he was living in the present. If the other teens were telling the truth, anyway.

"B-Beast Boy."

"Great." Robin was smiling widely and Beast Boy guessed he'd picked the right one. "Second; we need to know how much you remember; that means we have to know at what point in your life you think you're at. Can you tell us that?"

Beast Boy trembled, tears slipping from his wide green eyes. "If…If I tell you…you won't like me."

Suddenly, Cyborg had an idea. It was a slightly cruel one, but the only thing he could think of that would make his best friend open up. "Maybe you already did tell us." Cyborg suggested. Robin shot him a startled look, catching on to what he was doing. Cyborg ignored him. Whatever Beast Boy had to hide from them, he couldn't now; the half teen half machine knew it was a form of betraying the changeling's trust, but there really was no other way.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, you don't remember anything from being a Titan, right?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy nodded. "Well, that means you really don't know what it is you told us about you. Chances are, you already did, so there's really no harm done in just telling us again."

"Cyborg!" Robin hissed.

" 'Scuse me a minute, would you?" Cyborg said cheerfully, dragging Robin out the room.

"Cyborg, what are you doing? You know Beast Boy never told us anything about himself!" Robin said furiously, but remembered to keep his voice down.

"Don't you think I know that? But how else are we going to figure out what's going on with him? You've seen him; he's scared to death of telling us. How else to get him to talk then making him believe we already know?" Cyborg retorted just as fervently.

"But…But we'll be betraying his trust, taking advantage of his memory like that!"

"Come on, Robin, wake up!" Cyborg growled. "Now is NOT the time to go all righteous on me! What, do you suggest we just wait it out and let him tell us on his own time? He may NEVER tell us, and we'll never be able to figure out how to get his memory back! Haven't you heard of other amnesiac cases?"

Robin shook his head, still frowning in disagreement.

"The longer they go without becoming familiarized of their current life, the higher the chance they'll never get their memory back!" Cyborg emphasized this point with an impatient jab.

Robin winced at the bigger teen's push. "Okay, okay!" He grouched. "But take it slowly, alright? I don't want to force it out of him so fast that he'll just close in on himself. It looks like whatever he's been through is some kind of trauma, and I don't want to hurt more than help."

"Fine, I agree with you on that one. Come on, let's see what we can learn about BB today."

The two reentered the room, and were glad to see that Beast Boy looked more relaxed around the two girls.

"Hey, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy tensed, but immediately forced himself to relax. "Um...yes?"

"Remember, we're trying to get your memory back, alright? So can you tell us a bit about yourself so we can figure out how much you remember?" Robin asked carefully.

Beast Boy sighed, his shoulders slumping. "What do you want to know?"

Robin inwardly cheered. "Okay, well first; why did you run away after I said that we were the Teen Titans?"

Beast Boy flinched. "Because…because…"

"Hey, don't worry so much, BB!" Cyborg said cheerfully. "Don't forget, you probably already told us!"

Beast Boy nodded. Still, he looked pretty afraid, and wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. "Because I stea- err, stole…a lot."

At the following silence, Beast Boy burst into tears. "I n-never told you that, did I?" He hiccupped. "Please don't hurt me!"

"No no no, you did tell us!" Robin reassured hastily, shooting warning glances at Starfire and Raven to go along. Luckily, even the dense Starfire seemed to get it.

"But of course, friend Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed, a little too loudly. "After you told us that, we laughed it off, during another session of our hanging out!"

Beast Boy sniffled, but stopped crying.

"Beast Boy, even if you hadn't told us that," Robin said kindly, "You're still our friend. We wouldn't judge you for something you'd done a long time ago."

The green changeling gave a watery smile of thanks.

"So…what did you steal?" Cyborg asked.

"Um…money, and pretty rocks…"

"Pretty rocks?"

"Perhaps he refers to jewels?" Starfire suggested.

"Oh yeah…"

"Okay, so you stole money and jewels…" Robin repeated slowly, making sure to remember that. Something was bugging the back of his mind, but he'd have to figure out what it was later.

"Were you alone? What about your parents?"

"My…my parents died a long time ago." Beast Boy murmured quietly, looking down.

"How?" Robin asked, curious.

"Robin!" Cyborg hissed.

"Oh, errr, I mean, you don't have to tell me that. Um, so were you alone?" Robin asked hastily.

"No, I was with Mr. B and Mr. J."

"Okaaay…your guardians?"

Beast Boy nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"Did they tell you to steal?"

Beast Boy nodded again, subconsciously leaning back in case the crime fighting teens would get mad.

"So, they adopted you?" Cyborg asked.

"They…they found me after…after my p-parents died. And took care of me." Beast Boy stuttered. He rubbed his eyes, trying to prevent another bout of crying. The other teens probably thought he was a crybaby by now.

Sensing they were beginning to push him, Robin backed off. "Okay, thank you for talking to us, Beast Boy. We'll stop for now, so you can get some rest."

"Um…I'm not very tired…can I…" Beast Boy looked down shyly.

"What is it?"

"Can I…look around?" He asked timidly. Even through his shyness, Robin could see he was eager to see the Tower.

"That would be a good idea." Raven spoke up. "We should get him used to what he used to do…you know, take him through a typical day he'd have."

Cyborg grinned. "BB, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you on Xracer Speedstar!" He crowed.

Beast Boy only looked confused. "What's that?"

Cyborg's jaw dropped. "What's that? What's THAT? Dude, where did you live before this? Everyone plays this game! Come on!" Without even waiting for a reply, Cyborg snatched up a startled Beast Boy and dragged him towards the Rec room.

As the two left, Robin sighed, rubbing his head wearily. "So do you think he'll…get his memory back?" He asked Raven.

The cloaked empath was silent for a moment before speaking. "It's better, at least, that he didn't completely forget who he was. That way, he'll have a better chance of gaining his memories of the past few years."

"And if he doesn't?" Starfire asked fearfully.

"Then we'll just have to get used to the new him…and hope that he turns out to become the same."

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

A/N: Hope this chapter was long enough for you guys! Review, please!


	4. More clues

A/N: Okay, originally I had pretty much given up on this fic, as inspiration for it has dwindled down considerably. Epsecially because I don't watch the series anymore (a little rebelling on my part to express my discontent on how it ended… . ) BUT, someone emailed me begging me to continue, and I felt so bad so I'm going to try and finish this. After all, it is hard to resist adorable little Beast Boy!

CH.3

For the next few days, the four teens were very considerate and careful in making sure Beast Boy went through what would be a normal day for him. It was hard, becoming used to this timid and shy Beast Boy; a sharp contrast to the loud, brash, and fun-loving teen they'd known before. More than once, it made them wonder how he had changed so much. Once in a while, they would ask questions of his past, hoping to learn more of where in his life he remembered up to.

So far, what they learned, was not very pleasant.

Currently, Robin was in his room, taking notes on what they knew about the young changeling. He frowned as he looked down at the long list.

_Real name: Garfield Logan_

_Used to steal money and jewels_

_Lived with Mr. B and Mr. J- does he know real names?? Why won't he say??_

_Parents died, got picked up by these two men_

_Used to live in Africa with parents until they died_

_Only ate every four days- WHY??_

_Didn't seem to enjoy stealing- stole for Mr. B and Mr. J??_

_Lived at the edge of Jump City- bad parts_

_Doesn't remember joining Titans_

_Remembers watching Titans and wishing to be one- not soon before he joined??_

_How did he separate from Mr. B/J? Did they die or did he run away?_

_WHY IS HE SO SHY? HOW/WHY DID HE CHANGE?_

Robin stared at the last point. That was the one question Beast Boy was adamant about not answering; either he didn't know, or he didn't want to say. Even after Cyborg's constant reassuring that he might have already told the Titans, Beast Boy refused to talk about it. Robin was worried though, because it might be an important thing they'd need to know in order to try and get Beast Boy back to the way he was.

And something had been bugging him ever since Beast Boy had mentioned stealing money and jewels. He didn't know what it was; just something tugging at the deep recesses of his memories, something that didn't seem important then but would be right now.

He remembered reading something; he passed it off as some strange fluke, and ignored it. But what was it that he read?

Frustrated, Robin turned on his PC and brought up the search engine. He typed in 'Logan' and clicked Search.

"Whoa…" Robin muttered, staring at the numerous links. All were more or less stuff about the Logan Company, about how esteemed scientists they were and how much they contributed to the world, and how they died. "Beast Boy never told us his parents were famous scientists…"

But that wasn't what he was looking for. It had been something about Beast Boy, not his parents. Robin typed in the URL for Jump City's major newspaper. He typed in the search engine, 'Logan.' Maybe being in a small City's paper, there wouldn't be as many articles about the nationally famous scientists.

Robin groaned in frustration. Everything was about Beast Boy's parents, and nothing about Beast Boy himself. Robin was about to give up until he spotted the word 'Garfield' in the summary under a link. Excited, he quickly clicked it and scanned the article. Unfortunately, it didn't say much; the only thing useful that he learned was that Garfield Logan was declared missing after his parents died. That wasn't what he was looking for, but it was certainly worth noting. Did that mean Mr. B and Mr. J had kidnapped Beast Boy? Quickly, Robin made a note of that in his list.

However, it wasn't what was bothering him. What was it that had caught his attention for the merest of seconds?

Another idea popped into the young teen's mind and he typed in, 'animal or unusual crimes'. Several articles popped up, many of the recent ones involving the activities of Slade. Robin resisted the urge to read them all and instead scrolled to the less current ones.

There! One article showed in bold, "A New Criminal Strategy?" with a picture of several animals gathered, all shrouded in shadow. The subtitles read, "An unknown criminal seems to have mastered control over various animals, using them to steal many valuable items with an astonishing success ratio of over 80."

Quickly, Robin clicked the article and began to read.

"Police forces are becoming increasingly perplexed with the strange evidence left by a certain criminal who calls himself BJ. Money, jewels, even food have been taken from various places, all without having tripped a single alarm system nor alerting any security guards. The only times this criminal's plans have been foiled have not been due to attempts made by the City's crime fighting forces, but rather from miscommunications to his animals.

'BJ works with a wide variety of creatures.' States Police Chief Stuart Warren. 'He picks them according to whether they're the best for the situation at hand. For example, in one case where BJ stole a valuable Egyptian artifact from the Artifact Museum, he used rats. The Museum has numerous pipes that lead out to a dry ditch close by. It used to be a sewage when the Museum used to be a factory. Well, BJ ordered these rats to crawl through these pipes, easily getting into the Museum without even triggering a single alarm. And how convenient that the rats were the perfect size to carry the pearl sized jewels in their mouths.'

Other crimes of this new animal mastermind have occurred in a similar way. Not only that ,but BJ does his work so quickly, so efficiently, that even the Teen Titans fail to notice when he strikes."

Robin stopped reading there. This was it; what was bothering him. Skimming further down the article, Robin realized BJ struck around the same place Beast Boy said he lived with Mr. B and Mr. J. It was painfully obvious now. It wasn't BJ; that was just a play off of Mr. B and Mr. J. It was Beast Boy that committed these crimes. Of course 'BJ' would have used animals best suited to the situation; that would be just Beast Boy morphing into an animal that would commit the crime easiest without getting caught. Why didn't he see this before?

'Because back then, you were so stuck up in your ideals of righteousness that you couldn't possibly accept one of your own teammates being a former criminal.'

Robin knew he had pretty much been an ass about justice and righteousness. He still felt that pang of guilt of how he had treated Beast Boy when he'd turned into the Beast. He had threatened to lock up his friend, without even thinking twice!

Anyway, now he knew a bit more of Beast Boy's past. It didn't disturb him as much as it might have before, but he was still saddened by it. But the article only further emphasized another question he'd been pondering; for the few years he had known Beast Boy, the little changeling was definitely a hero. Despite his constant goofing off, he couldn't have become a successful Titan if he hadn't been sincere about protecting the city. Beast Boy didn't seem like the type to steal willingly. Had Mr. B and Mr. J forced him to? And how, since Beast Boy could have easily taken them down with his animal powers?

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

"So I liked television?" Beast Boy asked dubiously, eyeing the kiddy show that was currently playing on the channel he had randomly landed on.

"Dude, you were obsessed with television." Cyborg responded emphatically. "Man, you should've seen yourself when we fought this guy called Control Freak; he'd managed to rig up some technology so he could travel through the TV channels. The only way we beat him was because you knew more about the Space Quest episodes then he did."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And man, you should see what you made us watch! There was this one video, it was so freaking scary, it even had Raven spooked! Of course, she didn't admit it, which only resulted in her subconsciously recreating the monsters of the movie to hunt each of us down. Man, it was totally freaky, like--"

"Hey, he's already scared of us all, no need to make him absolutely terrified of me." Raven deadpanned from her reading corner.

"Oh, so you do care of what he thinks of you!" Cyborg said suggestively. Suddenly, he yelped as he was flung across the room without warning. "Raven!"

Beast Boy giggled softly, finding the big teen's antics funny. At the sound, Cyborg suddenly sat up from his position of laying upside down on the couch.

"Wh-what? Did I do something wrong?" Beast Boy asked nervously, warily eyeing Cyborg's suddenly wide grin.

"Not at all, BB! Its just nice to hear you laugh again."

"Oh…heh heh…" Beast Boy blushed, scratching the back of his head shyly.

Cyborg sighed. "Come on, BB, just let yourself loose! That's what you always did!" Without warning, he grabbed the green boy and playfully pulled at his face, forcing him to smile wide.

"Ow! Cyborg!"

"Now, that's more like it!"

"NNNNGH!!"

"Whoa, watch it!"

Even Raven cracked a smile as some of the old Beast Boy shone through as he morphed into a woodpecker and started pecking at the other teen's metal head.

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

Whenthere'stroubleyouknowwhotocallteentitansfromtheirtowertheycanseeitallteentitans

A/N: Next chapter will be super long, I promise!


	5. You never knew me

A/N:

1) So...yeah. Hi...--ducks away from flying daggers-- Ahem..anyway, more seriously, I unfortunately lost the next few chapters to this fic a while ago, and I don't remember what I wrote, so I kinda had to think up of a new plot/direction to go in. So if something doesn't match from here on with the first 4 chapters...that's why. Although, I feel like this new direction will be a lot better Hence, the super long chapter! --imitates London Tipton's clap-- Yay meee!

2) Beast Boy's canon past involves the Doom Patrol, which does NOT correspond to how I am writing this fic since I wasn't aware of this fact when I started writing. In other words, his role as a Teen Titan was his first as a superhero.

3) Not much revealed about BB's past in this chapter, more of that in the next one.

4) Siiigh…and I apologize for the utter lack of creativity here, but I don't remember much from the show. Hence the uncreative and rather cliché crime scene in this chapter, among other things...

* * *

**Ch. 5 – You never knew me**

"Yo BB, boy have we got plans for you today." Cyborg exclaimed cheerfully, patting Beast Boy's shoulder so hard, he nearly knocked the smaller teen right into his plate of egg whites.

After straightening himself from nearly face planting into his breakfast, the green changeling shot the grinning teen a wary look. Just within the previous day, this particular Titan had managed to pull at least five pranks on him. The first few times he'd completely freaked out, not realizing what was going on – but after that, he'd even considered getting back at Cyborg, although his mind drew a blank when trying to think of a prank to pull on a _Teen Titan_. The thought still made him shudder a bit. "Like…what?"

"We're going to take you through an entire day of what we usually do." Robin explained as he drizzled copious amounts of syrup over his pancakes. "Before, we've been familiarizing you with the inside of the Tower, and what you did in it. Today, we're going to go outside. You've probably been feeling a bit cooped up lately, anyway."

Beast Boy didn't answer, not wanting to contradict the leader of the Teen Titans. Truthfully, he'd been fine with what they'd been doing – the thought of going outside made him feel just a little nauseous, considering the only time he was allowed outside before was to run Mr. B and Mr. J's 'errands.'

* * *

"Oooh, and there is the Comics store, I believe you were most infatuated with comics, something called…mango? Although I do wonder why people would name their pictured books after a fruit. And there is the library, I do not believe you went there very often, there's the park which we shall play in sometime very soon I hope, oh and there-"

Had he been able to, Beast Boy would have rolled his eagle eyes. Thankfully, the less chatty female Titan interrupted with a look of irritation. "Starfire, he hasn't completely forgot everything, I think he still remembers what the city looks like."

"Oh."

Below the three flying Titans, Robin chuckled under his motorcycle helmet as Starfire then began to describe in detail the virtues of mustard. Despite the suffering Beast Boy must be feeling right now, the masked Titan hoped it would help jog the changeling's memory. Every small bit of information, even one as insignificant as Star's love of the yellow condiment, could help.

His thoughts were interrupted as Cyborg drove up alongside him and rolled his window down. "Hey Robin, are we doing a full patrol today or just half?" He shouted, matching the other teen's speed.

"Half, we want more time in the day to do some other stuff for Beast Boy!" Robin shouted back. Before the other Titan could respond however, loud sirens began sounding not too far off from their location. Immediately, the two driving teens veered in the direction of the noise, the flying Titans above them trailing not far behind.

Upon arriving at the scene, Robin was secretly relieved to see it seemed to be a cliché bank robbery in the process. Probably just some kids being stupid – it was a perfect situation for Beast Boy to try and remember his crime fighting, with a crime that wasn't too crazy, i.e. had a certain 'S' brand written all over it. The only real challenge was to get the hostages out safely, which he'd leave up to the other Titans.

"Alright, here's how we'll do this." Robin quickly began to explain after getting briefed by the police. "Raven and Cy, get in there and _quickly_ disarm them, and get the hostages out. Let the criminals run, they'll probably head towards a back exit somewhere - Beast Boy, that's where you'll come in; all you have to do is find and block their escape path. Star, you and I will wait until he does that to capture them. Everyone, clear?"

Beast Boy trembled slightly, the situation abruptly reminding him of who he was supposed to be. At the masked eyes staring at him questioningly, he clenched his fists tightly and gave a jerked nod to indicate he had understood his instructions. He really wanted to do this right, to gain Robin's approval, although he wasn't entirely sure why. It didn't feel like it was merely because the other teen was a superhero leader…

"Titans, go!"

The five teens dispersed at the command, Beast Boy's reaction just a few seconds delayed after the others.

It seemed like everything would just go as smoothly as planned – Raven easily disarmed the alarmed burglars, encompassing their guns with her energy to prevent the bullets from going anywhere. Cyborg, with his large frame, intimidated the two thugs away from the cowering hostages, and aided the near-victims out of the building. As instructed, the two Titans allowed the two masked men to flee, headed straight towards a back exit where hopefully a certain changeling was waiting.

Beast Boy nervously waited at the only back exit of the building, shifting from foot to foot. He had mentally told himself over and over that this would be a piece of cake – the criminals wouldn't be armed, they were normal humans without any powers, it would be finished in no time – and then, there they were, two frenzied men rampaging straight towards him.

Above him on the roof of the building, Robin and Starfire watched carefully as Beast Boy seemed to ready himself. Despite the minimum chance of anything going wrong with two regular, unarmed humans, Robin was beginning to feel nervous as the changeling just stood there, looking as if he was trying to think.

"What is he waiting for? Does he not know which creature to change into?" Starfire wondered, wringing her hands in worry. "I believe an…effalant would be an effective choice…"

"Elephant, Star." Robin corrected distractedly, his gaze locked onto the teen below him. "And I don't know, but if he doesn't do something soon – ah, there he goes! Wait, what…?"

The two Titans watched in confusion as just as the two criminals reached him, Beast Boy's human shape shifted into that of a green…mouse. It scurried away frantically to avoid being trampled by two pairs of feet before changing back into a teen.

Despite his blooming confusion and slight irritation at the changeling's rather strange and extremely ineffective choice of transformation, Robin still had a job to finish. Leaping off the roof of the building, the teen aimed his descent to land right on top of one of the escaping criminals, bringing him down to the ground. Beside him, he heard the other one go down as well from Starfire's rain of green energy balls.

It was pretty straightforward after that, as the police rushed over to cuff the two disgruntled men. Watching them led away and shoved into the now silent police cars, Robin was aware of the hunched and trembling form beside him. "Beast Boy, what happened?" Despite his best efforts, the masked teen's voice came out just a tad bit irritated.

"I'm sorry!" Beast Boy burst out suddenly, backpedaling a few steps and raising his arms to his face as if he was expecting a blow. "I-I just froze, I don't know why, and it took me so long to just think of what I should change into, and I mean, I'm not used to changing into something to stop people, usually I'm trying to avoid or get away from them…" Feeling the other Titans focus their attention on him, the blustering teen fell silent and looked down to stare at his feet.

Robin sighed, realizing the truth in Beast Boy's confession – with his most recently active memories as someone who hid in the shadows to steal and escape, it was only reasonable the teen reacted the way he did. "It's…okay, Beast Boy. I'll make it easier for you next time, and we'll just take it from there, okay?"

"O-okay."

About to get back on his motorcycle, Beast Boy's shy voice spoke again. "Um…Robin? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

For a few seconds, the green changeling just stood there, twiddling his thumbs, and Robin was once again struck by how different this teen in front of him was from the Beast Boy he knew before.

"Am I…I mean, was I, um…well, _good_ at this sort of thing?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly, finally looking up.

"You mean fighting criminals?"

"Y-yeah."

Realizing the importance of this conversation in possibly further contributing to Beast Boy's memory recovery, Robin quickly activated his motorcycle on auto, programming it to make its way back to the Titans Tower. He signaled the others to either get down from the air or get out of their car. "Come on, let's go to the park and I'll tell you on the way there."

Obediently, Beast Boy began to follow him, and Robin felt a pang as he'd instinctively braced himself for a loud whoop of excitement from the now timid teen. "Pretty good, I'd say." Robin began slowly, thinking about what he should say. Truthfully, he'd never really thought about the other teen's fighting style, except when he messed up…

"What're you guys talking about?" Cyborg piped up.

"Beast Boy was asking me about his fighting style."

"Is that so? Well, I gotta say, it must be pretty easy having practically an unlimited arsenal of animals to choose from. Makes me wonder how you mess up as often as you do." Cyborg joked.

"Easy? That doesn't make it easy!" Beast Boy unexpectedly exclaimed, his previously wide eyes narrowing into thin slits. "That just makes it harder, considering I have to think on the spot which animal, out of the _thousands_ that I know, best fits the situation! I get less than a second to make the right decision, otherwise it'll be Robin ragging on me why I let the criminal escape because the snake I chose wasn't long enough to keep him tied up or why I didn't choose to chase down a car as a cheetah instead of a peregrine falcon because of _course_, it's _easy_ for me to remember which one is faster just like that…but all you guys see is the fact that I'm the one who always makes the most mistakes, because you think I'm slow or stupid or…" The ranting teen slowly trailed off, blinking in confusion in the dead silence that followed.

Confused eyes suddenly took on a panicked look as Beast Boy absorbed what he'd just said. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that, I'm sorry I yelled at you, please don't be mad!" He pleaded, tensing again.

"Beast Boy, we're not going to hit you." Robin said in a slightly exasperated voice. He itched to respond just as heatedly to the rant that had obviously come from Beast Boy's memories as a Titan…but he knew it wouldn't do any good, judging by the confused and clueless look the other teen was giving him. Deep down though, the Titans leader felt just the tiniest bit of guilt…because although his criticisms of the youngest Titan's mistakes was so he could improve, it was true that they all never really acknowledged how much mental capacity Beast Boy's powers really required. They'd always erroneously associated his goofy personality with a lack of intelligence.

For a few more minutes, the five Titans walked/flew in silence, stewing in either guilt or confusion. By the time they got to the park, Beast Boy was fidgeting like crazy – it seemed that even this timid side of him didn't do so well in awkward silences. Hoping to expel the tension, Cyborg produced a foldable Frisbee from within his mechanical wrist and brandished it hopefully. "Let's play, guys!"

"Aw, no football?" Robin asked playfully, silently thankful to the other teen for providing a distraction.

"Well, it was in my car, but I sent it back to the tower…want me to get it?" The big teen offered.

Beast Boy quickly shook his head before anyone could answer. "I don't like football." He explained.

The changeling sweatdropped as four jaws dropped in response. "What?"

"Beast Boy…you love football." Raven deadpanned.

Confusion took over dark green eyes. "No I don't. I'm too small to play football."

"But you are the one who is most loud, most excited when we play!" Starfire exclaimed, floating over to put a hand over Beast Boy's chin. "Do you have a fever?"

"Star, you check his forehead, not his chin." Robin laughed a little, although he too was wondering. Maybe the youngest Titan had developed a penchant for the sport later on?

"I like playing because that's when I get to spend time with you guys, outside of hero business." Beast Boy said so casually that it took a few minutes for everyone to process the statement. But again, the changeling looked confused as to why the words left his mouth.

Although it was a rather minor mishap, Raven couldn't help but think about those words even as she was unwillingly dragged into the Frisbee game.

* * *

After several fun filled hours of just hanging out at the park and stopping by for a nice, unhealthy, pizza dinner, the five teen heroes headed back to their home. Four of the five were extremely pleased with how much the fifth had managed to relax today, with Beast Boy easily laughing and showing a bit more of his familiar personality. There were several more instances however, when he seemed to say strange things and then be unable to explain why he had done so.

As Raven indulged in her quiet time in her room, she thought about those instances and began to suspect. Each time was a slightly heated response to a seemingly innocent remark from someone…well, the first was an _extremely_ heated response to Cyborg's joking comment about how easy Beast Boy's powers seemed. The second was more mild, revealing that the green changeling treasured his time spent with everyone else, going so far as to get overexcited about a sport he didn't particularly like. The third was an offhand comment about his messy eating habits more as a front to gain attention from the other Titans, even if it was through reprimands…and more. All in all, it was becoming obvious to Raven what was going on, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

On top of all that, she was feeling a little bothered right now about the lack of disturbance in the tower. Normally, now was the time when Beast Boy became his most rambunctious – when everyone was involved in their own activity, he would annoy each one of them to spend time with him like a little kid. But so far, she had felt no spark of irritation that resulted from his pestering - from Robin she merely sensed his adrenaline-pumped exhilaration from working out, Cyborg's satisfaction at the mental stimulation from further improving his car, and Starfire's bubbly joy at redecorating her room (again). But from Beast Boy…

Deciding she should address this herself, Raven floated back down to the floor and left her room.

In his own room, Beast Boy rocked back and forth on his bed, bored out of his mind. It seemed a set sort of schedule that after coming back from their outside activities, each Titan would go off and enjoy their own private interests. He guessed they had left him alone in their attempt to further encourage him in remembering the usual routine, but it wasn't like the changeling could remember what it was _he_ privately enjoyed.

About to roll over to take a nap, his sensitive ears picked up a soft knocking at his door. "C-come in?"

The door swished open to reveal the most silent member of the Titans. For some reason, Beast Boy always felt a pang of…empathy? Why empathy? every time he saw Raven. Whatever it was, it made him want to bust out a lame joke in a feeble attempt to get her to smile.

Curious to learn yet another bit about his apparent super hero life, Beast Boy asked hesitantly, "Do I tell you a lot of jokes?"

Was that a look of irritation from the girl? "You do. And as much as I _think_ I appreciate your attempts, they are extremely lame and I don't know why you keep insisting on continuing them."

Strangely, he didn't feel hurt by the indirect insult. "So you don't know why I tell them, then?"

Raven sighed slightly. She hadn't come here to talk about Beast Boy's stupid jokes, but she supposed it was a harmless topic. As long as the changeling wouldn't start any. "I don't really know, except that you do it because for some reason you feel _sorry _for me."

"How do you know that? Did I say that?"

"My powers." The telepath said simply. "I pick up on others' emotions."

Beast Boy fell silent for a minute, apparently thinking. Raven was about to bring up her reason for visiting, when he began speaking again. "It's not that I'm sorry…at least I don't think. It's more like…I can relate to you? Something like that. Were…were you a criminal too?"

Startled, Raven looked searchingly into those innocently staring eyes. "No, I wasn't a criminal." What did Beast Boy mean, he could _relate_? She doubted he meant criminal in the sense of a harbinger of death, the portal to utter destruction…what was it that the other teen felt he had gone through that she had as well?

Despite her reservations, Raven was curious. She allowed her tight hold on her powers to loosen, just a little bit, further allowing the other teen's emotions to unwittingly enter her mind. With more of Beast Boy's feelings exposed, she realized she had misinterpreted – it wasn't sympathy the other teen felt for her, it was _empathy_. Empathy, because he understood what it felt like to be forced to do something you didn't want to, with the helpless feeling that there was nothing you could do about it – Beast Boy didn't wish to abuse his powers by using them to steal, just as she had not wished to mindlessly follow her father's prophesies.

A rare, warm feeling enveloped Raven's heart and before she could stop herself, a small smile tugged at her lips. All this time, she had felt so irritated towards the youngest Titan because ever since that mess with her father, she had thought he was _pitying_ her. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so quick to judge on the fleeting emotion she felt from him every time he attempted to make a joke.

But why would Beast Boy feel as if he had no choice? She voiced the question, noticing the other teen subconsciously slammed down on his emotions so that even she could not pick up on them without effort. Respecting his privacy (and having violated it a little already, just now), she did not try.

"I just…did. I mean, I was little when they found me, a-and I guess I just got used to listening to them." Beast Boy answered vaguely, not looking straight at her.

Knowing he wasn't telling the whole truth but not wanting to push, Raven changed the subject to the reason she had come to visit in the first place. "I know you really don't remember much, but do you remember what you did in your spare time?"

"You mean…like now? When everyone else is doing their own thing?"

At Raven's slight nod, Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't know, I guess read? Starfire says I kinda liked comic books…"

Raven raised her eyebrow. _Kind of_? That was certainly an understatement, considering the massive amounts of comics shoved into a bookshelf nearby. Not to mention, the haphazard scattering of more comics on the ground, probably from Beast Boy's joyful frenzy of rediscovering his love for the graphic novels. "Before I came in, what were you feeling?"

Beast Boy gave her a confused look. "Um, I dunno…bored?"

"Anything else?" Raven pressed.

"Not…really."

"You weren't feeling a little fearful at all?"

"Fearful? Of what?"

Frustrated, Raven concentrated as she attempted to clearly remember the strange emotion she had previously detected from the other teen. "You felt…afraid of something. Afraid of _losing_ something. And this has something to do with the fact that _all_ you did in your spare time was annoy everyone else. That was, apparently, your particular hobby."

Beast Boy winced. "Well, it's not like you guys wanted to spend time with me, outside of chasing down criminals or playing a multi-player game like football." He suddenly snapped. "Besides Cyborg, I don't think you guys _really_ thought of me as a friend – I mean, come on, there was nothing I could do with you guys just for fun. You go shopping with Star, even though you don't like it…Robin plays video games with Cyborg, but is usually too busy for me…Star thinks I'm mentally retarded when I ask her to dress up with me at an anime convention, despite her oh-so-giggly willingness to role-play with Robin, with the lame excuse that he's teaching her Earth customs…"

Raven started at that last one – she didn't know those two were into that, although she wondered how Beast Boy had found out.

"…I mean, did you ever wonder why Cyborg complains the least about me being annoying? It's because I don't bug him as much, because he actually spends _time_ with me, and I mean his _own_ time. The rest of you, I have to work so hard just to be close to, because you guys make me feel like if I don't, I'll lose the right to call you friends. If that's what we are…"

Raven watched closely as the narrowed eyes slowly widened again, and said dryly, "Let me guess. You don't know why you said that just now."

Sheepishly, Beast Boy nodded.

Raven closed her eyes and sighed; unfortunately, this confirmed her suspicions and it wasn't going to make the other Titans very happy either. "Alright well, I need to go talk to Robin about something…" Remembering what the other teen's rant had just been about, she hesitated for just a second before adding, "And maybe later, you can um…tell me about your favorite comic book."

The empath saw that the wide grin was still on Beast Boy's face even as she left the room.

* * *

"Robin, I need to talk to you."

Robin grunted as he strained to gently replace the weights back on the rack. "What's up, Raven?" He panted slightly, grabbing his towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

"I actually need to talk to all of you – about Beast Boy. Could you find Starfire and meet me in the lab?"

Raising his eyebrow at the strange choice of meeting place, Robin nodded and walked off to find the Tamaranian. Raven herself went to get Cyborg, heading towards the garage where he was undoubtedly still working on his car.

A couple minutes later, the four Titans found themselves seated in the lab room, which was mostly used as the medical wing. It was the same room that Beast Boy had been taken to that same fateful day…

"Why are we in here?" Cyborg asked the question on everyone's minds.

"I needed a small enough room in which I could easily shield our conversation from being heard from outside." Sure enough, when the Titans looked around, thin black strands of energy lined the corners of the walls and ceiling. "I don't want Beast Boy to accidentally hear this."

"Oh my…is something even more wrong with Beast Boy?" Starfire exclaimed in a horrified voice.

Raven quickly shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. It's something I've been noticing lately, and I'm sure you guys have too. The first time was after the bank robbery…Cyborg, remember when you made that joke about how easy his powers must be?"

"Yeah…and he practically blew up at me."

"And when he commented about why he played football even though he didn't like it…or why he's so messy when he eats…and more importantly, just now, when I was talking to him..." Raven paused. "Did you guys notice how he's bothering us so much when we're involved in our own little hobbies?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Hooo boy, yes I do."

"It's because outside of our work and the occasional outing at the park, we never spend time with him. Cyborg's the only one who went on his own time to, say, play video games."

Silence reigned as the other Titans let that fact sink in. Hastily, Raven added, "I'm not saying we should be catering to his every lonely whim, but I just think we haven't really shown very well that he's not just a teammate, but a friend."

Robin sighed, scratching his head. "Yeah, you're kind of right…I think sometimes I let our age difference get in the way, and I treat him more like a kid than I should."

Inwardly glad that everyone was apparently pretty receptive to that particular problem, Raven continued, "Anyway, that's not entirely the point. The point is, this is definitely a pattern I'm seeing, and I'm not sure if it's good or bad news. The only time Beast Boy remembers something is whenever something comes up that has bothered him before he lost his memory."

"So it's good that he's remembering…" Cyborg started slowly.

"But bad that it's only the memories of his grievances with us." Robin finished.

Raven nodded. "It's been days since the accident, and the more time passes, the less likely he'll regain his memories. It's different for everyone – some people can recover months after an incident, others will forget forever after just a few days."

The empath let the seriousness of that statement sink in before she continued. "What I'm saying is, we need to do whatever we can to help him recover. And seeing how he's triggered to remember the negative things about us, that's what we need to start with. Hopefully, everything else will follow."

"So what you're saying is – basically – remember all the ways we've wronged him, and do it to him again?" Robin asked, nonplussed.

Raven sighed. "In a nutshell."

* * *

A/R (Author's Randomness):

Only in America...do they have drive-up ATM machines with Braille lettering.

Only in America...do people order double cheese burgers, large fries, and a diet Coke.

Lol


End file.
